This invention relates to sound systems. It is disclosed in the context of a loudspeaker mounting for a vehicle, but is believed to be useful in other contexts as well.
In the field of sound systems, numerous proposals have been made to mount system components, for example, loudspeakers in seat headrests. There are, for example, the systems disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,452,103; 2,501,993; 2,527,656; 2,908,766; 3,156,500; 3,385,393; 3,512,605; 3,944,020; 3,976,162; 4,027,112; 4,038,499; 4,042,791; 4,310,307; 4,440,443; 4,490,842; 4,565,405; 4,638,884; 4,696,370; 4,797,934; 4,991,222; 5,482,352; D277,630; and, D361,674; and British Patent Specification 827,306. There are also the systems disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,710,662; 3,918,551; 4,025,724; 4,289,936; 5,191,177; 5,199,075; and, 5,301,237.
A sound reproduction unit comprises a central, head receiving portion, and opposite first and second ends having opposed front and back surfaces. Means are provided for mounting a first acoustic transducer within the first end. Further means are provided for mounting a second acoustic transducer within the second end. Additional means provide between the first acoustic transducer and the front surface of the first end a first acoustically substantially transparent pathway, between the first acoustic transducer and the back surface of the first end a second acoustically substantially transparent pathway, between the second acoustic transducer and the front surface of the second end a third acoustically substantially transparent pathway, and between the second acoustic transducer and the back surface of the second end a fourth acoustically substantially transparent pathway.
According to an illustrative embodiment, the first transducer comprises a first loudspeaker having opposed first front and second rear radiating surfaces. The first pathway is defined between the first radiating surface and the front of the first end and the second pathway is defined between the second radiating surface and the back of the first end. The second transducer comprises a second loudspeaker having opposed third front and fourth rear radiating surfaces. The third pathway is defined between the third radiating surface and the front of the second end and the fourth pathway is defined between the fourth radiating surface and the back of the second end.
Further according to an illustrative embodiment, the head receiving portion defines a first longitudinal axis and the first end defines a second longitudinal axis, and the first and second axes define between them an angle α greater than 0° and less than or equal to 90°.
Additionally according to an illustrative embodiment, the second end defines a third longitudinal axis, and the first and third axes define between them an angle β greater than 0° and less than or equal to 90°.
According to an illustrative embodiment, the sound reproduction unit further comprises means for mounting the unit on an automotive vehicle seat.